Thanks to modules such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), it has gradually become easy to obtain position information of a user. In particular, installation of the GPS in a car navigation system or a mobile phone has made it possible to realize a system for navigating to a destination or providing information according to the position information.
On the other hand, advent of a small device having huge memory storage represented by a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has gradually made it possible to take out video and audio contents even to the outside. Further, a map containing large commercial information can be installed in a car navigation device, and it has additionally become possible to not only navigate a driver but also provide various kinds of commercial information.
However, when the user attempts to obtain information, the user itself is required to input a search condition for search. On the other hand, a technique for filtering information to be provided to the user based on the position information obtained with the GPS and providing information on a point where the user is currently present has been also developed. However, even if the information is obtained after arriving at the point, it may be late. For example, if information on a traffic accident can be obtained in advance, it is possible to head for a destination using a detour.
Predicting a future destination of the user allows information to be provided in advance. To do so, a technique for accumulating past travel histories and predicting a destination headed in the past as a destination at a current time has been disclosed in Patent Reference 1.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-156350.